Avatar Xiu
by KitsuneHitsugaya
Summary: After Avatar Korra another Avatar had to be born, that's just the way these things go. Avatar Xiu is a small mousy girl of 17 from Ba Sing Se's Upper Ring come to Republic City to learn airbending like the Reborn Avatar before her.
1. Republic City

In a small tea shop with the lights buzzing their electric hum there sat a small mousy girl with neat black bun plied on her head. She sat with her large green eyes closed behind thin black wire glasses. The perfume of sweet jasmine and honey flowed up from the cup as the young avatar thought of her mission. Her eyes slid open as the small jingle. There entered a dark haired girl with a black coat rising over her mouth and dark purple headphones resting comfortably on her ears, Xiu was a very perceptive, the whole tea shop turned and looked at her and the air of fear was rich and heavy, but not only fear hung in the air...something more…

With slow, deliberate movements the girl slid off her ears to rest under her collar, and a thin wiry girl rushed up to her with an old tea stained apron.

"M-Ms. Sue Li u-um-"

"There is someone in my booth." The girl said and her eyes shifted to where Xiu was sitting.

The hostess slid her eyes in fear to Xiu, who was indeed there with a large mug of the finest jasmine grown in Republic City.

"I-I um, well M-Ms.-"

"Chai. To go."

"Right away miss." and with a bow the hostess was gone.

Now Xiu was a good student, an excellent student, so she knew that grey eyes is in fact sign of airbending. Xiu stood and paid for her half finished mug and made her way to the girl in the doorway.

"Are you an airbender?" The small mousy earthbender asked going right up to the dark clad girl.

Her eyes dropped down to look at the earthbender, "I might be."

The hostess came back quickly with a to go cup and it had a few markings, "Chai with french vanilla twist, light milk, two sugars."

"Thanks." the girl said and pulled free a bill for the hostess, took the cup and left.

Xiu buttoned her short brown coat and chased after the tall girl.

"Wait!"

"Places to go." she said and kept walking, drinking her hot tea.

"Wait, I'm Avatar Xiu!" Xiu shouted and the girl came to a stop as the walk sign turned red.

The girl looked down at Xiu, "Am I supposed to be impressed?" and raised an eyebrow so it was lost under her bangs.

Xiu puffed out her cheeks, slightly rosy from the cold, "I need an airbending tutor."

The girl raised her arm and pointed down the long, busy street, "Go down this street, take a left and walk another block and you'll find the pier, ask for a boat to the island and there should still be someone there." and when the sign flicked white the girl crossed the street.

Xiu was finding it hard to keep up with the taller, lanky girl who moved as if the cold and the slight wind was nothing, then again she looked built for it. It was never this cold in Ba Sing Se.

"I don't want to go to Air Temple Island." Xiu said over a gust.

The girl stopped at the corner and glared down at Xiu, she couldn't see but Xiu knew there was a scowl under the other girl's collar, "So you thought you'd ask a gen two airbender?"

"Gen two?" Xiu asked.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Spirits. You don't even know what gen two even means do you?" Xiu blinked and shook her head, "Get lost."

Xiu went to speak again and the girl raised her arm, with a fluid, even movement there was a light hum around her then was gone.

"Miss?" an elderly woman said and placed her hand on Xiu's shoulder, "You've been standing still for quite sometime, did someone attack you?"

Xiu looked over and smiled, "Oh, n-no madam, I was just lost in thought."

However Xiu did follow the girl's instructions, which were dead wrong and had her wandering around a fish market before someone turned her around. She ended up on a small row boat for Air Temple Island were a tall man with a beard and full head of dark hair stood in traditional instructor's robes.

"Ah! Avatar Xiu!" Rohan said with a smile and put his pocket watch away, "You are later than expected."

Xiu bowed, "A thousand pardons, I got lost."

Rohan chuckled and patted the young avatar's head, "I bet, Republic City looks a lot smaller on the map. Please, you'll be in the women's dorms for now, I do hope that's alright."

"Oh yes, perfectly fine, um, Mr.-"

"Just Rohan, please," he said leading the young girl to the tall tower where women slept.

"Rohan, you don't have any airbending tattoos."

Rohan stopped, only for a moment, then carried on, "I, unfortunately never will, the honored tradition calls for a very specific ritual to be taken place, and my skin will not tolerate the ink needed."

"Oh, I am very sorry." Xiu said now feeling very self conscious.

"Oh that's alright." for the second time he patted the girl's head and opened a door, "Here, there are a set of robe's in the closet, and I will send someone to wake you in the morning."

Xiu stepped inside. It was barren compared to home. But that was why she decided to study air first, get her opposite out of the way. Rohan shut the door and Xiu let out a sigh.

She sat on the bed, she hadn't brought anything with her at her parent's request well, she had her phone and charger which she plugged in before undoing her bun. A long flow of black hair tumbled down and she shed her clothes. She opened the closet where there were a set of robes, one for every day of the week and a single pair of flat shoes. She opened one of the drawers were there were two nightgowns and undergarments. She slid on a nightgown which felt hand made, the mere thought of someone making this gown on this island made her skin crawl.

She climbed into the bed and the sounds of the city were loud to her, the Upper Ring never got this loud, save for Earth Palace gatherings, galas and the like. Not this smog choked city and Xiu wondered how different it was in Avatar Korra's time.

The Reborn Avatar Korra lived to the ripe old age of 122 so she had see it all. The change in the city, Xiu wondered if she would ever be like that, if she could live that long...if...she….

"Oh shit. Anybody but you."

Xiu opened her eyes to warm sunlight and a dark haired girl glaring down at her...dark purple headphones resting on her ears.

The girl glared, "Better get up uhvatar...you start training today."


	2. Going to the Movers

The girl had said no more since waking Xiu and had no intention to. For the bordering winter months today was warmer and the girl sported a short sleeve shirt which showed her left arm covered in complicated swirling tattoos.

Xiu sat, barely eating her whatever vegetarian meal this was and stared at the girl with her headphones on.

"What?" the girl snapped at Xiu, fed up of being stared down like a freakshow.

"Your tattoos, they aren't airbending tattoos." Xiu said, quite puzzled.

"That's because I'm not an airbender. I'm a soundbender you nimrod." the girl said rolling her gray eyes.

"Sound….bender?" Xiu said, now very confused.

The girl pulled down her headphones in frustration, "Yeah. A soundbender. I soundbended you last night." the girl put a finger to her ear, "I bent the air and sound around in your eardrum which messed up your head for a little while so I could get away from you."

Xiu blinked in amazement, "I knew I was right to talk to you. You have to teach me that."

The girl scoffed, "I don't _have_ to do anything, uhvatar." she said then stood up and headed out.

Xiu frowned, this girl was definitely not pleasant. Neither, Xiu decided, was airbending. She thought herself to be a very spiritual girl but Rohan's method of just sitting and meditating was becoming far too much. Earthbending involved movement, you didn't just sit and wait for the earth to move around you, you got up and moved it yourself. So Xiu had decided that air was her least favorite element, but in the other hand Rohan was nice and let her visit the City even though, truth be told, Xiu didn't want to go out to the dirty, polluted, crime filled city. Or at least that's what her parents told her Republic City had become.

Xiu put on the clothes she had worn yesterday and checked her messages. Three from Sung, two from Fen, one from Chang and one from her mother.

'HEY! MISS YOU! -Sung' 'I WANT PICTURES!-Sung' 'Hey can you get me some of that tea?from that famous tea shop?-Sung'

'Hey, miss you.' 'You should text Sung back, she's driving me nuts.'

'Sung says to text her. -Chang'

'Hi honey! Hope you settled! Rohan called us we'll send some of your clothes! We miss and love you!'

So, to soothe Sung, Xiu took a picture of her room and the view from her window and sent them to her friend in the Earth Kingdom then headed out the door. Just as she was getting ready to board the boat there was a disgruntled sigh beside her.

There, leaning over the railing with a lit cigarette in her hand was that girl, "I'm starting to think you're following me."

Xiu blinked, "Following you?"

The girl put the cigarette to her lips and inhaled, "You part mimic bird?"

Xiu didn't know what to say, she was not a mimic bird but still didn't know what to say. The girl inhaled a few more times then flicked the butt into the water before the boat started to move.

"I didn't get your name." Xiu said.

"That's because I didn't give it to you." the girl said flatly.

Xiu pouted, "You're not very kind are you."

The girl looked over, one eyebrow raised, "You're not very bright to just get that now."

Xiu did her best to glare down the soundbender but she was unphased.

"That your scary look uhvatar?" The girl smirked.

Xiu looked away with a pout, "Hmph."

The girl shrugged and looked out over the water. The rode in silence and suddenly an idea came to Xiu's mind.

"So you're not airbender, but what were you doing on Air Temple Island?"

The girl looked over, "I promised Grandma Ikki that I'd help out when I could."

"Grandma Ikki? Like, Tenzin's daughter Ikki?" Xiu asked.

"Yeah," the girl said and by her tone that was the last of it.

The boat docked on the other side of the bay and the girl was quick to get off. Running towards the two girls was a tall, lanky man with flame red hair wearing charcoal black and dark red.

"SUUUUUEEEEE LIIIIIIII!" he shouted and jumped over the small gate and his arms went out as if to tackle the dark girl.

"Yo." she said in a bored tone and lifted her arm, a sudden blast of air blew back the tall man and knocked him flat on his ass.

The girl headed up the ramp to the man laying on his back.

"Oh Sue Li!" a dark skinned woman with long flowing white hair ran over to the girl. The woman was wearing a rich dark blue dress with a white fur trim on the bottom of the dress and long white boots, "Oh Sue Li darling, must you be so cruel to our Sun?"

"May Lee, if he wasn't such an idiot I wouldn't have to beat him down all the time."

"Wait," Xiu interrupted, "Your name is Sue Li?"

The woman turned around and let out a weird scream, "OH MY YOU'RE SO CUTE!" the woman ran over and looked over the girl.

This woman was a good two feet taller than Xiu, she didn't know if it was the boots or that the woman was just extremely tall. The woman looked over every inch of the young avatar and once she was done mumbling to herself she stood in front of Xiu.

"After thorough inspection I would say you're from the Earth Kingdom, Upper Ring. Oh yes, very chic, very cute." the woman nodded, "I'm May Lee, Northern Water Tribe's princess, charmed to me you, uh," she said extending her hand.

"Xiu, my name is Xiu, your highness." Xiu said and bowed her head.

"Ooo! Sue Li! I like her! Wherever did you find such a lovely girl?" May Lee asked clapping her hands together.

The girl, Sue Li, rolled her eyes, "I didn't find her, I've been trying to lose her ever since last night.

The man, Sun, picked himself off the ground, "Well that's hardly nice there Sue." Sun made his way over to Xiu, "Hi, I'm Sun it's nice to meet you Xiu." he said and also held his hand out.

Xiu took his hand and shook it lightly, "It's nice to meet you, Sun."

"Oh! Are you doing anything Xiu? We were going to go see a mover, it would be just wonderful if you could come along!" May Lee said.

Sue Li glared, "I don't think that's a good idea May, I'm sure she wants to see the city or something."

"Actually, I didn't have any plans." Xiu said looking at May Lee.

"Wonderful! All of us can go!" May Lee said excitedly, "It's Sue Li's turn to pay." she said turning to look at her dark clad comrade.

"Swell." Sue Li said and lit another cigarette.


End file.
